MERAYAKAN PERPISAHAN
by Kavyana
Summary: Apa kira-kira yang biasa orang bicarakan sebelum perpisahan panjang? [SasuHina Drabble]


"Kenapa harus senja, Hinata?"

Di bangku panjang stasiun kereta hari itu, tangan mereka bertautan, namun mata mereka tak saling memandang.

Perempuan yang ditanyai itu menggumam panjang, berpikir—atau pura-pura berpikir?

"Kau belum terbangun saat fajar. Siang hari membuatmu merindukan orang lain selain aku."

"Untukmu, aku bisa saja memberikan pengecualian."

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini]

MERAYAKAN PERPISAHAN

Sasuke | Hinata

AU, Fluff, Drabble

* * *

Iringan gerbong kereta berhenti di depan mereka. Orang-orang di sekeliling segera menghambur masuk lewat pintu-pintu kereta yang terbuka.

Namun, perempuan dan laki-laki itu bergeming. Tak mereka hiraukan bising yang mendengung ataupun langkah-langkah yang lewat bergerombol. Sampai kereta berangkat meninggalkan stasiun yang melengang, mereka tak juga bergerak.

"Kupikir itu keretamu." Suara pemuda itu datar, dalam nada maupun ekspresi. Matanya lurus ke seberang rel, menatap sepasang anak dan ibu yang berjalan riang. Bergandengan. Seketika ia mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Keretaku masih satu jam lagi, Sasuke." Hinata membalas lembut. Menenangkan. Nada suara Hinata memang selalu seperti itu.

Sasuke menaikkan pandangannya. Matahari mulai menarik sinarnya ke barat. "Apa kira-kira yang biasa orang bicarakan sebelum perpisahan panjang?"

Hinata menggumam. Pandangannya menerawang, "Aku tidak yakin, ini pengalaman pertamaku." Tangannya yang bebas mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan bangku, "Kupikir kau harusnya lebih tahu karena kau pernah mengalami hal seperti ini dengan seseorang lain saat tengah hari."

Sasuke menarik napas, matanya memejam. "Kami tidak berbicara apa-apa. Dia hanya mengulurkan tangan dengan wajah sedih lalu pergi. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi sampai sekarang," gumamnya pelan.

"Apa perpisahan harus selalu menyedihkan?" Hinata menyamankan punggungnya di sandaran.

"Iya." Sasuke membalas pendek. Namun sesaat kemudian ia menambahkan, "Tapi itu tergantung bagaimana kau memandangnya."

"Ceritakan aku tentang seseorang tengah hari itu," pinta Hinata.

"Apa kau sedih meninggalkanku, Hinata?" Sasuke tak mengindahkan permintaan Hinata.

"Bagaimana sedih dirayakan?" Balas Hinata.

Larik angin menelusup di antara mereka. "Dengan menangis." Suara Sasuke hampir seperti bisikan.

Hinata terkekeh, mengejek. "Dangkal."

Sasuke terbahak pelan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mengintip ekspresi gadisnya. Rasanya ia sangat merindukan wajah itu. "Benarkah kau tak akan kembali ke kota ini lagi?"

"Iya." Mata mereka bertemu beberapa saat, "Jadi penuhi semua permintaanku."

Sasuke tidak bisa menebak perasaan Hinata lewat ekspresi dan bola mata cerah itu, "Apa ini yang biasanya dibicarakan sebelum perpisahan panjang?" desahnya seraya meraih rambut indigo panjang itu dengan tangan kririnya yang bebas.

Hinata menepis lembut tangan Sasuke di rambutnya. "Ceritakan aku tentang seseorang tengah hari itu, Sasuke. Seseorang yang kau bilang pernah menggenggam duniamu. Dulu."

Sasuke menatap Hinata lamat-lamat sebelum kemudian kembali ke posisinya semula. "Seperti biasa, kau selalu tertarik dengan hal-hal yang lama, Hinata."

Tak Sasuke lihat, Hinata tersenyum simpul. Sasuke adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang menyadari kebiasaannya. Dan, Hinata menikmati perhatian itu.

"Ia perempuan yang punya kepribadian secerah matahari." Sasuke memulai ceritanya. Genggamannya pada tangan Hinata ia kuatkan. Orang-orang bilang menceritakan cinta pertamamu pada kekasih yang tak ingin kau lepaskan sekarang adalah bukti keterbukaan paling tinggi. Membuka diri berarti menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku mencintainya. Hanya ... tiba-tiba, aku mendapati diriku tidak lengkap jika ia tidak ada."

Sasuke memberi jeda. Hinata sama sekali tak menyela.

"Dia orang yang menyenangkan. Jenis orang yang selalu ceria sampai kau tidak tahu itu perasaannya yang sesungguhnya atau malah pura-pura. Ia tidak pernah menangis. Ia tidak pernah terlihat membutuhkan bantuan. Kau tidak akan menemukan celah untuk jadi pahlawan di dunia kecilnya." Sasuke memejamkan mata. Lama. Lalu membuka perlahan.

"Lalu suatu hari, di tengah hari setelah pagi habis dengan menyenangkan, ia berkata ia tidak bisa sedekat ini denganku, ia tidak bisa lagi membalas perasaanku. Dan dengan uluran tangannya, kami berpisah. Itu pertama kalinya ia memperlihatkan ekspresi selain ceria. Aku pun tidak tahu itu sungguhan atau pura-pura. Setelah itu, ia berjalan pergi dan tak menoleh lagi."

"Aku tidak menemukan alasan yang jelas," celetuk Hinata. ia mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang menjuntai di depan bangku, "Alasanmu jatuh cinta maupun alasan ia pergi dan kau patah hati."

Sasuke tertawa hambar, "Jika jatuh cinta boleh tanpa alasan, mengapa patah hati tidak?"

Hinata mendengus, "Biasa saja."

"Hal-hal sejenis itu tidak didengarkan dengan telinga, Hinata, tapi dengan hati." Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak begitu paham dengan kalimatnya ini. Ia tidak pernah merasa memelihara sifat melankolis atau pun dramatis.

"Lalu bagaimana kemudian kau memutuskan telah jatuh cinta denganku." Nada suara Hinata tak benar-benar bertanya. "Apa tanpa alasan juga?"

Sasuke membuang pandangannya ke arah berlawan dari Hinata. "Aku jawab ataupun tidak, kau tetap akan pergi."

Hinata menunduk. Pandangannya berpindah dari kakinya ke rel kereta yang kosong. "Benar juga," ujar Hinata hampir seperti bisikan. "Pada akhirnya kita hanya menyelamatkan diri kita masing-masing."

...

Satu jam berlalu. Langit makin gelap. Lampu-lampu stasiun mulai dinyalakan. Sedikit demi sedikit orang-orang pun berdatangan. Mereka berdiri di dekat rel dengan tidak sabar, seperti jika kereta tidak segera datang, tempat tujuan mereka akan terbang hilang. Namun, seperti tak terpengaruh oleh atmosfer itu, Sasuke masih tetap dalam posisinya. Dan, Hinata tak sedikitpun terlihat tergesa ataupun khawatir tertinggal.

"Kenapa kau memilih kereta ketika tujuanmu seharusnya lebih cepat ditempuh dengan pesawat terbang?" ujar Sasuke sembari memerhatikan kerumunan orang-orang.

Hinata tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memerhatikan Sasuke dari samping dan berpikir; Sasuke punya terlalu banyak pertanyaan remeh hari ini.

"Waktu tidak pernah menuntut untuk dihayati dengan cara yang sama. Kau boleh bergerak cepat atau mengalir lambat. Itu pilihan," jawab Hinata akhirnya. Jawaban ambigu yang hanya ditanggapi dengan kekehan dan gelengan kepala oleh Sasuke.

"Sepertinya, aku tak akan berhasil mendapatkan jawaban yang kuinginkan darimu, Hinata."

Suara mendecit. Iringan gerbong melambat dan berhenti di depan mereka. Dengan gerakan pelan dan anggun, Hinata berdiri. Keretanya telah tiba. Ia harus berangkat.

Tautan tangan itu terlepas. Angin dingin menyapa telapak tangan mereka. Hinata mengambil barang-barangnya dan berdiri di depan Sasuke yang masih duduk.

"Aku pergi sekarang." Itu kalimat pamit yang pendek dan tak diucapkan dengan perasaan yang benar. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendongak, menatap Hinata tepat di mata. Ia tidak membalas kalimat perpisahan itu. Membalas berarti merestui kepergian perempuan itu. Ia belum mau melakukannya.

Hinata mengulurkan tangan, "Apa aku masih tidak boleh mengatakan kau akan mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dari aku?"

"Iya. Tidak boleh. Karena kau yang terbaik." Sasuke menyambut tangan Hinata.

Hangat kembali mendekap telapak tangan dan terus menjalar hingga ke detak jantung mereka.

"Sesumbar," tukas Hinata

Sasuke berdiri. Ia dekatkan wajahnya, menantang manik ungu terang Hinata. "Kisah cinta tidak akan melenakan jika tidak sesumbar, Hinata."

.

.

END

* * *

Cerita ini sebelumnya pernah di- _post_ di grup FB "Lovely Fanfic Of SasuHina". Saya sengaja memindahkannya ke akun FFN (dengan beberapa perubahan) sebagai arsip dan agar tersimpan rapi selamanya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai bagian ini. Segala bentuk tanggapan: kritik, saran, pendapat, bahkan _flame_ sekalipun selalu saya tunggu di kotak _review._

Salam,

Kavya.

[2:24 PM]


End file.
